I'm Waiting For You
by Crimson-Pen531
Summary: Hawkeye has dreamed about that one perfect man for a long time, and yet she's never seen his face. All she has to go on is a touch and some kind words. Could it be that that shadowy figure in her dreams is right under her nose? One shot. Rated T for safet


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. I also do not own the song "I'm Waiting For You", which belongs to Alecia Elliot.

Hawkeye awoke to her alarm going off at exactly seven o'clock a.m., and was rather disappointed to find herself in the conscious world instead of the exceptionally blissful dream she'd been having. It had been the same old thing: the disembodied voice of the man of her dreams with only a gentle brush of his hand across her cheek to accompany it.

"Riza," he'd said with a hint of passion. "I'll never let go of you. You have to believe that."

"I do believe that," she'd replied before waking up.

Now she was sitting up in bed, petting Black Hayate and stretching herself into full Awake Mode. She'd often wondered who that man was, if he was real, and if he was, then where was he? His deep voice was a sound that she treasured in her sleep. She'd always pictured him to be a handsome man, and his soothing touch only confirmed that in her mind. But who was he really, and would she ever find him?

_I've heard your voice_

_I've felt your touch_

_But only in dreams_

_Have I felt this much_

Later that morning, Hawkeye walked into her office in Central Command to see it bustling with its usual activity, and yet she couldn't keep her mind on any of it. She kept picturing that same mysterious figure, nothing really except a shadow in the darkness, and the symbol that represented her perfect man.

She wasn't sure what it was about him, but even though she didn't know anything about the man in her dreams, she already cared very deeply for him. Perhaps it was childish and nonsensical to fall in love with a shadowy figure in a dream with nothing but a voice and a touch, but she was in love all the same.

"Hawkeye!" Havoc called into her ear, startling her from her trance. "It's about time you decided to really wake up. Mustang is on his way in, and from what I hear, he isn't in a good mood. I swear, it isn't like you to fall out of it like that. Are you okay?"

"Fine, Lieutenant," she replied, just as proper and disciplined as always. "I just had a little trouble sleeping last night. That's all. Now go on your way and carry out your duties for the day."

He laughed and said, "Now _that's_ the Hawkeye I know."

She nodded as she slipped back into her distraction. She was absolutely sure that that man was out there somewhere, and deep in her heart and soul she believed that he was looking for her too.

_I've not seen your face_

_I don't know your name_

_But here in my heart _

_You have a place_

_I'm not for sure_

_But I believe_

_You're out there waiting for me_

A few moments later, Mustang walked into the office, slamming the door behind him. They all looked up warily, but Hawkeye, of course, kept her composure completely. Over the years, she had seen each and every one of his possible moods, and none of them frightened her, least of all his angry mood. That was the one he liked to use to try to intimidate people, and it worked…most of the time.

"Why are we all just sitting around here?" he said angrily. "Find something to do!"

All of them except Hawkeye snapped to attention and rushed out of the office, eager to get away from their temperamental leader. Hawkeye herself arose slowly, gathering up her paperwork and preparing to go somewhere else for the day.

"And what are you so calm about?" he bellowed at her.

She raised an eyebrow and replied, "Sir, I'm in no mood myself to be badgered by another one of your mood swings brought on by a bad date last night. So if you'll please excuse me, I have work to do, something that you yourself might like to take a stab at one of these days."

His eyes went wide at her sudden outburst. True, Hawkeye had always had a bit of a temper, but it had been a while since she'd spoken like this to him. He stepped closer to her with a very confused look and said, "Is there something going on here that I should know about?"

"No, sir," she replied, walking toward the door. "Nothing."

He stopped her by stepping in front of her and saying, "Hawkeye, we've been friends for a while now, and you seem to know enough about what makes me angry, so now I'd like to know a little bit about you. You can talk to me about anything, so what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath of exasperation and said simply, "It's nothing of which you should be concerned, sir, just a recurring dream I had last night. I can't help but wonder if I really ever will stop waiting for him."

_I'm waiting for you_

_Biding my time_

_Keeping my heart_

_From crossing over the line_

_Counting the days_

_Until my dream comes true_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Taking it slow_

_Until the moment that I can let go_

_One day I know_

_That I'll say "I do"_

_I'm waiting for you_

That Saturday night, in some whimsical moment of insanity, Hawkeye had agreed to go out on a date with another officer from Central Headquarters. Truthfully, she'd only spoken to him once or twice, but he seemed nice enough, so she had agreed albeit hesitantly.

Now here she was, sitting in a very nice restaurant with a very nice outfit on and a very nice man in the chair across from her, and yet she wasn't paying him any attention at all. She knew that she should have been crazy about this man for all she'd already learned about him, but something about him told her that he wasn't the _one_ she'd been dreaming about.

It always turned out that no matter who she went out on a date with, she would always measure him against the man in her dream. It had become almost like an obsession, as she began to look at each man she passed and wonder, "Is that one him? Maybe that one. Does he look like the kind of man I've been dreaming about?" With each date, however, it turned out that the answers were always, "No."

Later that night, as he was pulling up in front of Headquarters, he waved a hand in front of her face and said, "Riza? You okay? You've been kind of spacey all evening. Is something on your mind?"

She shook her head and waved her hand in dismissal as she replied, "No, it's all right. This was fun, Major, but I don't think that we should see each other again."

He nodded, understanding. "Of course," he replied with a gentle smile. "I'm not one to press a woman." He then kissed her hand and said, "Thank you, Riza."

"No, thank you for a lovely evening, Major," she replied before watching him pull off in the car and walking off to her own barracks.

_I can go on a date_

_And have a good time_

_But you're always there_

_In the back of my mind_

About halfway to her apartment on the grounds, she passed by the male officers' quarters to see Mustang walking around aimlessly, seemingly waiting for something. He looked up as she approached, and he smiled saying, "So, how did it go with the major? Better than the last time, I hope."

She shook her head. "It didn't feel right. I know I keep turning down this wonderful, amazing men, but for some reason, none of them seem to fit the kind of man I'm looking for."

He had to laugh a little as he asked, "And what kind of man is that?"

Hawkeye shrugged her shoulders, replying, "I don't know, but I'll know it when I find him. The man I'm looking for will take me completely by surprise, and after the shock of his presence wears off, I'll stand beside him for the rest of my life."

Mustang nodded, smiling a little. He'd been the only one Hawkeye had confessed her dream to after their little tiff in the office a few days ago, and ever since he'd been wondering more and more about the shadowy man in her dreams. Honestly, she wasn't giving him much to go by, but then again, she didn't really have that much herself. He felt certain that she knew what she was talking about, and would, in fact, know him when she found him.

_I'll know it's you_

_When you take my hand_

_And right by your side_

_Is where I will stand_

_I know how good_

_It's gonna be_

_The moment that you find me_

Some months later, Hawkeye sat beside Mustang's hospital bed as he recovered from his battle, and she kept vigilant watch over him day and night, not quitting his side for a second. For gods' sake, did he have to be so impulsive and stupid? If she hadn't appeared at the Fuhrer's mansion at the exact moment she had, he might have died in that fire, and then where would they be?

Truthfully, she only pretended to be angry with him to hide the fact that she was really scared to death that she might have lost him that night. In fact, that night had been the first time in a really long time that she had cried so hard. Thinking that she was going to lose her best friend was almost too much to bear until the doctors finally told her that his condition was stable and that he would recover fully. That had probably been the biggest relief of her life.

Now that he was awake, she had been oddly quiet as she took care of him, and he was starting to wonder what exactly was going on. On one particularly silent day, he raised an eyebrow at her and said, "Riza, is something going on that I should know about? You've been really quiet since the battle."

"What do you want me to say?" she said a bit testily. "You almost got yourself killed, albeit while trying to save the world like you do so often." She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she grew more and more flustered and found herself shouting, "How dare you put yourself in that situation, Roy! We almost lost you! For gods' sake, _I_ almost lost you! What would I have done without you? It may sound selfish of me, but I'm so angry with you for almost dying! I couldn't help but keep thinking, 'What am I going to do without him? I can't lose him. I can't lose him. I can't lose him.'"

After recovering from the initial shock, Mustang smiled and took her hand in his while putting his other hand gently on her cheek. An indescribable feeling accompanied his touch, and Hawkeye had to keep from gasping from the shock of it. She was still more surprise when he said softly, "Riza, I'll never let go of you. You have to believe that."

She found herself almost unable to breathe as she whispered in reply, "I do believe that."

_I'm waiting for you_

_Biding my time_

_Keeping my heart_

_From crossing over the line_

_Counting the days_

_Until my dream comes true_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Taking it slow_

_Until the moment that I can let go_

_One day I know_

_That I'll say "I do"_

_I'm waiting for you_


End file.
